Spider-Man 2099
|-|Current Costume= |-|Classic Costume= Summary In the year 2099, Miguel O'Hara, the head of the genetics department for the Alchemax Corporation, becomes the legendary hero known as Spider-Man. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C. Higher with weapons Name: Miguel O'Hara Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at his 20's at least Classification: Mutated Human, Alchemax Scientist Powers and Abilities: |-|Original Suit=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gliding, Acrobatics (As agile and nimble as his modern counterpart), Natural Weaponry (His claws can cut through swords, guns, and even through Venom 2099's arm. Has fangs, which secrete a paralytic venom), Enhanced Senses (Through his Accelerated Vision, he can zoom in through his sight to see very small things others will miss, and lets him see clearly while underwater), Longevity, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 3. Can regenerate from wounds that would normally be lethal), Accelerated Decoy, Flight via suit, Acid Manipulation Electricity Manipulation Information Analysis (Lyla is capable of locking onto life readings, and has used it to safely drown someone. She can also identify blood), Resistance to Acid Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement (Can withstand Venom 2099's acid, which can burn away skin and clothing) |-|Parker Industries Suit=All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (Has access to thermal vision), Flight (Has thrusters that enable flight when combined with his gliding), Explosion Manipulation (Has explosive Spider Saucers), Hologram Creation and Duplication (Capable of casting holograms to trick or distract enemies, and can create many of them), Camouflage (With the Chameleon function), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (His costume offers protection against electricity) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Listed as equal to Spider-Man in the handbooks). Higher 'with weapons (Destroyed Iron Man 2099's suit with spider-saucers) 'Speed: Likely Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Listed in the same tier as Spider-Man. Fast enough to snag a pair of small missiles mid-air. Capable of keeping up with and landing hits on the Superior Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: Class M (Listed as equal to Spider-Man in the handbooks) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Listed as equal to Spider-Man in the handbooks) Durability: Large Building level (Survived being hit by 2099's version of Mjolnir, which can bust buildings. Survived an explosion this big) Stamina: Superhuman. Additionally, Lyra can wake him up from unconsciousness. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: His Suit, O'Hara's costume is made of unstable molecules, the only clothing he owned that could resist tearing from his claws. The costume also includes a light air foil on its back. This foil emits a low concentration of anti-gravity particles that allow O'Hara to glide on currents of air. It appears that the UMF also protects against acid, like Venom's skin-eating acid. The suit can regenerate itself if damaged. Miguel received a new high-tech outfit, courtesy of Peter Parker that improved upon his original suit. This time the unstable molecules were bonded to kevlar, greatly increasing its durability. It also demonstrates a resistance to electricity. This version glows red, and can change color, which Miguel can use for camoflage. It features on-board sensors for complete vicinity readings, better lyte byte material for improved gliding, and internal boot thrusters for launch. Distance offensive capabilities are provided by "spider-saucers" running down the sleeves and integrating into the gloves. The spider-saucers are equipped with explosives that can destroy Iron Man 2099's suit. Miguel also has a holographic assistant named Lyla that can hack into an android, create holograms, force Miquel out of unconciousness, can replay everything she's seen, and can detect people lying. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: *'Optical Photosensitivity:' Because of Miguel's accelerated vision and ability to see in the dark, his eyes are known to be extremely sensitive to light. *'Speech Difficulty:' As Spider-Man, Miguel has the use of fangs which produce the non-lethal venom, however the downside of these fangs is that he cannot retract them. This is a flaw that Miguel hides, however the only problem is that it's relatively hard for him to speak and hide his fangs at the same time. *'Web Shortage: 'Miguel can run out of web in particularly long fights. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Accelerated Vision:' O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. O'Hara can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. O'Hara possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat and their exact temperature. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Miguel O'Hara's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few minutes. It isn't known if O'Hara's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. O'Hara's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. *'Longevity:' Miguel O'Hara ages at a very slow rate due to the rapid regeneration of healthy bodily tissues & cells. *'Talons and Fangs:' O'Hara possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaces, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. *'Spinnerets:' Both of O'Hara's forearms contain a set of spinnerets that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. O'Hara can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Unlike the original Spider-Man, O'Hara's webs are organic and are chemically identical to real spider silk. *'High Endurance:' O'Hara has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. *'Spider-Sense:' O'Hara did not initially possess a Spider-Sense warning him of impeding danger. However, Madame Web temporarily passed on this power to him. It seems he can be attacked through his spider-sense the same way other spiders are. *'Accelerated Decoy:' Allows O'Hara to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Scientists Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Claw Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Afterimage Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Tier 8